


Dancing Under the Moonlight

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: Of Dancers and Archers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton-centric, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Dancer Bucky Barnes, Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Romantic Fluff, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Clint just wants to finish his late night shift so he can go home and rest. Little did he know there was still someone using the dance studio.As always, I promise the story is way better than this shitty summary.





	Dancing Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spidergwenstefani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergwenstefani/gifts), [Themalehawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themalehawkeye/gifts).



**Clint**

Clint could’ve really done with some sleeping at the moment. He was tired from cleaning through the whole mess the kids from earlier did at the art studio and just wanted to go home already.

But he was still missing the dance studio, common area and part of the cafeteria. As always, Clint considered if he really needed the money, and if he could leave it like that and just go home, but of course he needed the money for the rent, and at least he could use the range for free.

So Clint sucked it up and made his way to the dancing studio while carrying his supplies. At least he wasn’t wearing a dumb janitor uniform. He hated those overalls.

It was late already, around ten at night, so Clint was surprised to find the dance room wasn’t as empty as he thought.

Clint observed the man doing some stretch exercises for a second before identifying him as his boss’s best friend.

He was about to just leave and come back to clean the room later, but suddenly a slow song started playing through the speakers and soon enough the man started dancing.

He swayed to the rhythm of the music, transitioning from dance move ever so smoothly, and with the few moonlight that came in, his body had an almost ethereal glow to it.

Clint wanted to look away before his presence became too intruding, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the graceful movements the man did. He was svelte and beautiful in its own, gorgeous way.

He was so enticed by the dancer’s body that he almost missed his voice.

“You can come in if you want.”

Clint blinked at the man. He hadn’t even turned to him. “What?” he asked dumbly. 

“I said you can come in,” the man repeated softly. “You’ve been staring the last three minutes while I practice.”

“Oh.” Clint hadn’t noticed it had been that much time. “Sorry,” he muttered, feeling the heat crawl to his face. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to interrupt. Imma just come back later.”

The dancer shrugged. “It’s fine,” he said. “I could do with some constructive criticism.”

Clint was going to just excuse himself, and then go finish his work, but the man had captivated him with his dance, and when he least knew, he was already walking into the room and sitting in front of the man.

“I’m James,” the man started, “but most people call me Bucky.”

“I’m Clint,” Clint said with a small smile. “And I think I’ll call you James. It fits you.”

James beamed back at him. “I know I’m not supposed to be here at this hour,” he said. “But it’s quiet, and it helps me relax more while practicing.”

“It’s calming,” Clint said. “The quietness, I mean. I find it relaxing too when I use the range at this time.”

“Oh, that’s you? You’re really amazing,” James said. “I sometimes see you practice, but never really wanted to interrupt.”

Clint nodded. “You said you were practicing too,” he said. “What for?”

“Oh, that’s, uh, nothing just... I want to audition for Broadway as a side dancer,” James said quietly.

“That’s great!” Clint said. “I’m sure you’ll do amazing in it. I should probably really just leave you to practice though.”

“Please stay,” Bucky said. “Just, tell me what you think please.”

“Oh, okay,” Clint said softly. “Sure.”

Bucky sighed and smiled at him in gratitude. The music started again, and James slowly moved gracefully through it. Now that Clint could watch James’ face as he danced, he felt entranced by him.

His face showed soft satisfaction. He knew what he was doing, and he was delighting on it. James’ features looked so happy and young, that Clint found himself falling a bit in love with the dancer as he continued to sway in rhythm.

James stopped dancing, and Clint hadn’t really noticed it until he saw the clear grey eyes staring back at him.

“That was...” Clint felt at a loss for words. “Gorgeous and completely beautiful. You look so graceful and elegant... if they don’t accept you they’re idiots.”

James was blushing fiercely then, and Clint felt himself doing it too.

“I wished I could dance as smoothly as you do,” Clint said. James stared at him for a while before extending his hand at Clint.

“Let me teach you,” he said. Clint stared at the hand before him and the hopeful eyes and took James’ hand. Clint stood in front of him, close enough that he could see every small detail in James’s face.

“This is a choreography usually danced in pairs,” James said softly to his ear as he pulled him closer. Clint held in a shiver as the warmth of James body against his seeped into him. “Just follow me.”

Clint let James guide him, moving to his same, slow rhythm so he could get the hang of it.

“You’re too tense,” said James, stopping altogether.

“Oh.” Clint looked away sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said, shaking his head. What was he thinking? He should be working, not trying to dance with someone he just met. “I should leave you to practice.”

“No, wait,” James said, taking his wrist. “Let’s try again. Just... imagine you’re with your bow, becoming one with what you’re doing and let yourself be carried away by it. Like this.”

James came close to Clint all over again and started guiding Clint through the dance again. Clint took a deep breath as he moved in synch with James, focusing only on the touching of their bodies, and how his skin tingled every time James’ hands grazed his skin.

Slowly, Clint got the idea, not dancing as stiff as before. He came face to face with James, and he was smiling softly at him in acceptance.

Together, they danced as one. Clint felt the intimacy of the dance now every time James held him close, how every graceful movement they shared sent sparks through his body.

Soon enough, Clint found himself enjoying it. Specially how beautiful James looked this close doing what he loved, and how his eyes glowed every time he caught Clint observing.

They ended like they had started. Close to each other, but this time James’ hand was holding him by his waist and Clint’s was on his neck and both their free hands were intertwined.

They stayed there, breathing into each other quietly, and Clint could only help but stare between James clear eyes under the moonlight and his rosy, chapped lips.

“I love dancing with you,” James whispered tenderly. A small smile gained over his lips, and Clint felt himself blush.

“I... I would love to kiss you,” Clint said. James stared at him for a long while before answering.

“Then do.”

And then Clint was kissing James passionately, bringing him impossibly closer with the hand at his neck, feeling the heat rise in both of them as their lips met.

They separated after some moments to catch their breaths, and Clint leaned his forehead against James’.

“You kiss as good as you dance,” he whispered, earning a soft chuckle from James.

“Clint, I...” James took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Let me take you out on a date,” he said. “Nothing fancy, I promise. Anything you like, wether it’s a small restaurant or having a beer, I don’t care, just—let me take you on a date, please. Let me make you mine.”

Clint felt himself shiver at the strong feeling in James words and nodded.

“I actually love cuddling,” Clint admitted. James pulled back, making Clint pout childishly.

“Let’s go then, if you want,” James said, tugging at his hand slightly. Clint stared at the hopeful look James had, the small smile directed at him and was tempted to say yes.

“I need to finish working,” Clint said lamely. James chuckled softly, and Clint felt dumb at what he had said.

“I’ll tell Steve,” James said. “He’ll understand.”

“Are you su—“ Clint was cut short by James pulling him in and kissing him deeply again. It was enough to convince him. “Okay,” Clint whispered. “Let’s go.”

James smiled at him, and after putting on his coat took Clint’s hand, and they walked together over to James’ house.

“I’m sure my couch is big enough for us to cuddle,” James said with a giddy smile.

Clint smiled back. “I’ve got a question though,” he said. “You’re not a hot serial killer that gets his victims with his incredible dance skills, are you?”

James laughed deeply, and Clint found himself loving his smile even more.

“I promise I’m not,” James answered.

“Good,” Clint said with a chuckle. “Seriously though, I wanted to ask what else you can dance?”

With the perfect skills James had showed, Clint wouldn’t doubt that he probably also knew how to dance other complicated and elegant dance styles.

Clint wasn’t expecting what James answered.

“Well, I can totally twerk as good as Rihanna.”

Clint started laughing so hard he had to stop walking, and somewhere beneath his own laugh, James’ was echoing too.

When they had both calmed down they continued walking their way to James’ house.

“I’m being serious,” James said. “I know how to twerk. Part of a dumb challenge.”

“You are so showing me that tomorrow,” Clint said.

“Only if you promise me you’ll let me take you out on an actual date,” James said, pressing his hand.

Clint thought about it. “I’ll let you take me out on a thousand dates if it involves dancing under the moonlight with you.”

“Then dancing under the moonlight it is,” James accepted softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the next day Bucky showed Clint his twerking skills and he was amazed by them ;)  
> Remember you can follow me on Instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows and tumblr as sexy-avengers17!


End file.
